A Broken Dream
by broadwayKarkat69
Summary: Its a murderfic, pretty demented… in Karkats pov. Enjoy and be warned- this is nsfw, in a non-sexual way.
1. Chapter 1

Entry one:

I don't know how it started. One minute, we were all laughing and having fun, the next, they were all dead and the room smelled like blood. I was covered in splashes of fuschia and violet and blue, teal, olive, jade, brown, cerulean, brick, yellow, and... Indigo...

I think I'm going to be sick.

Entry two:

I saw all the bodies again today. I went back to that room. They were all there, strewn about and mutilated, except for... Gamzee's. I looked all over for it, but it was no where. He might still be alive! Thank fucking Jegus, because I highly doubt i'll be able to remain sane for much longer without my moirail. I have no idea where he is, though. No tell-tale honk. I swear, if he were dead, too, I'd lose my mind. Its been hell with no one around me. I'm completely alone. I walked into an empty room today, and found the humans. The whole room reeked of death, and the gruesome scene before my eyes was no better. I threw up after finding Dave collapsed on top of Johns rotting corpse, his obviously failed attempt at protecting him sickening.

I cant write anymore, I'm going to throw up again.

Entry three:

No one here, all dead. Still no sign of Gamzee. It's getting ridiculous, and I can't take anymore! I got an idea earlier, and I'm going to put it into action tomorrow. I'm going to find a working computer, or make one, and log into Trollian so that I can contact Gamzee. Maybe I can find him and figure out quite what went wrong, because I am terrified. The only though lurking in my mind is 'what if it was HIM?' It couldnt be, though. He was high off of his fucking ass that day, no where near sober. I don't know, the Trollian thing is something to look forward to I guess.

Entry four:

Every single computer around here is destroyed, and the alchemizer is, too. The stench of decaying corpses is getting to my head, and affecting me terribly. I spent ten minutes yesterday having a serious discussion with a wall, about politics on Earth. I think I'm starting to lose it. No social connections, no one around. It's just TOO DAMN QUIET. I cried again today. I went back to the room with everyone's corpses, and just fell beside Terezi's. I couldn't stop. I threw up again, because her beautiful body had been mutilated beyond recognition. Her head, smashed in in a disgusting display of ferocious animalistic rage, and her throat was ripped wide open. A large gash was hacked into her stomach, with teal guts spilling out. It was enough to make even Gamzee sick, and I was right beside it. My hands are still covered in teal blood. Equius was holding Nepeta's body when they died, and her face was still stained with his blue tears. I heard a voice earlier, telling me I needed to destroy them again. Whoever that was, I am going to find them and kill them. I can hear their voice right now, kind of. It's really quiet, and far away, though, and I can't make out what it is saying. Still no sigh on Gamzee.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 5:

I had a long conversation with the owner of the voice today. They made me laugh for the first time in almost two weeks now. I like them, they are very nice to me. But they say that I am not allowed to see them yet.

Entry 6:

I began to destroy the bodies today. It's amazing how much blood thhey still had, and it was so pretty... I couldn't help but paint a picture with it. I painted silhouettes, of Equius and Nepeta. They were depicted as alive, and smiling happily. Nepeta's pure olive green shadow smeared, though, near her head, so it looked very fucked up. Like a bullet had just shot her through. I started crying, and no one was there to calm me down.

Entry 7:

The voice told me my painting was magnificent. He asked me to paint more for him, so I did. Eridan and Feferi's shadows, killing the shadows of multiple different types of lusii(each in their respective blood colour). I covered it all with excess blue blood, splattered like madness. It looked great.

Entry 8:

The voice is very encouraging. He had me paint more pictures, and the last one I painted was definitely my best. I had to mix violet blood with blue blood to get the right shade of indigo, but it was worth it. It held Gamzee's shadow, holding two different clubs that had splatters of olive and blue blood. Now it was Gamzee that had killed Equius and Nepeta, instead of the sick freak that actually did. I still cant find neither Gamzee, nor the sadistic fucklamp that did this.

Entry 9:

My memories returned today. I can't breathe.

Entry 10:

I still can't write. I can't think, or eat. I throw everything up. I know who did it, and I hate them with a fiery passion. The 'voice' hasn't said a thing since my discovery. I am starting to question if it was ever actually there. Oh, god... I can't handle this. I'm gonna throw up aga-


End file.
